A need exists for an accurate cylinder stroke system that can determine the position of a piston portion of a cylinder rod with an accuracy of 0.01 of an inch.
A further need exists for a rugged seaworthy cylinder that can be used in a tensioner assembly for supporting oil platforms and can accurately detect the location of the cylinder rod, thereby preventing oil spills, tilting of the platform, and accidents on offshore oil rigs.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.